


To the Morannon

by Nishna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishna/pseuds/Nishna
Summary: On the way to the Black Gates, Pippin contemplates changePoem





	To the Morannon

 

         **To the Morannon**

 

 

**The crumbs of bread seem to gleam**

**Against my palm,**

**My fingers black as**

**orc's...ha!**

**Grubby beyond my mother's scolding.**

_"dreadful boy! dirty boy!"_

**Oh that** **she should never know**

**the horrors that will stain them now.**

 

**Dirty boy....**

**Could I ever be that boy again**

**With fingers that simple soap can clean?**

**Clean hands are for gentle hobbits**

**Left behing on another way.**

**We are warriors now and eat our bread**

**With hands colored by our toil,**

**Dirtied with blood and hearts sorrow.**

 

**Mine,**

**I will wash with my tears....**

 

 

 

**Pippin sing on the road**


End file.
